


Mist of Clouds

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Aurora rides Maleficent as her dragon form one night and things start becoming hot and heavy between them.





	Mist of Clouds

Aurora sighs pleasantly as she slumps her nightgown body over and rests on the black bumpy back of Maleficent’s alter ego—Dragon—as they soar across the starry cool night, flying through the hazy mist of clouds. Dragon’s right green eye peers up at the far right corner to witness the princess already dozing off. Grunting out through her nostrils, the winged beast moans softly through her sharpened teeth to wake Aurora from her deep slumber. _Pay attention!_ Dragon laments. 

Aurora blinks open her eyes and rubs her hand behind Dragon’s flattened, pointy ear. Her legs pin tighter around the beast with a small twitch coming from her pelvis. Aurora has no underwear on underneath her transparent nightgown. Without thinking about it, she begins grinding herself against the back of her large, female dragon. The scales and bumpy warts feel good against the warm fabric of her gown hugging her skin.

“Ohh!” Aurora gasps the moment Dragon lifts them higher in the air, feeling wetness trickling down the round curve of the creature’s leg. Aurora continues her arousal with Dragon in the night, making them both moan softly; breathing out. 

They exchange some sort of sexual flight above the fields with Dragon dipping and lifting along with Aurora’s constant heart-throbbing thrusts. 

Dragon feels strangely wet and sticky by the time she swoops down below the garden that is behind the castle—wings flapping to land on all fours. Aurora feels so good and horny with her face burning hot. She swipes her hair away from her eyes and slips off with her feet crushing some of her mother’s petunias. 

Maleficent transforms back to herself with a few stains on her robes. Without a single word, she and Aurora embrace each other with passionate, violent hungry kisses. Maleficent starts tearing apart the neckline of the girl’s nightgown with her long nails to kiss her glistening, tanned skin. One hand massages and squeezes Aurora’s left breast, making her cry out, head tilting back with her mouth parting open. 

“You soiled me in the air,” Maleficent growls, biting the soft breastbone, causing another breathy cry. “Naughty, naughty little girl!”

“I had to, you felt warm beneath me,” Aurora says, gasping for air, staring up at the skies, feeling the evil fairy’s hands slip underneath between her legs, the slender fingers rubbing between her pussy—the moist clit. 

“My dear, sweet Aurora,” Maleficent now rasps in her small ear. She purrs softly. Aurora whimpers and tugs at her horns. The girl begs for the fingering. Maleficent rubs and circles the flaps of skin and muscle, listening to all the breathy, high weak moans of bliss and pleasure. Maleficent plants a deepening kiss into her mouth to quiet her. “Shh. You’ll wake the King and Queen...”


End file.
